Minerva's Resignation
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Companion piece to Sirius Gets Serious and All A Buzz this can stand alone


Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stepped from the floo and into her office. Without the slightest hesitation she sat at her desk and pulled out a parchment and a quill. She wrote for a while and then picked up her wand and erased it. She repeated that action several times before she dropped her quill, got up and began to pace. The portraits watched her progress back and forth across the room waiting for her to speak.

"Minerva…" Albus Dumbledore's portrait started.

She lifted her hand to forestall any comments that he would make but didn't even slow her pacing. After an hour she began to mutter, "What were they thinking. We'll all be doomed. There just isn't any way that I'd… It's hopeless." She continued the rant for some time until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Well?" Filius address her.

"Another boy." She replied.

"Wonderful." Filius said, "That makes two for him. Will they keep trying until they get a girl?"

"I hope not." Minerva said and then paused at how bad that sounded, "I don't mean it that way. It's just the names they pick out these days. Do you know we will have no less than seven Harry's starting in three more years. How can I possible deal with more Harry's. In that same year are two Hermione's, three Ron's and a set of triplets named Fred, George and James. They are bound to drive me crazy."

"Minerva it's not that bad." Filius said, "Really they won't be just like their namesakes."

"I hope not." She repeated herself, "I've had enough…"

Filius took a look at the parchment on the desk and interrupted, "You can't mean this?"

"What?" Minerva look at him and then started nodding, "I do. Just not right away."

"When?"

"Before their kids make it here."

"He always was your favorite." Filius smirked, "Of course I can only think of one who didn't favor him truthfully."

"Because I was the only one with any wits about myself." Severus Snape's portrait snapped.

"Severus that is no way to act." "I can't believe you still feel that way." "How rude." The portraits along the walls came alive admonishing the latest portrait on his behavior.

"Me?" Severus asked, "I'm just not pulled in by his false modesty. I know he's really a pompous, arrogant toerag."

"We aren't speaking of James Potter." Albus stated, "You always did get those two mixed up."

"Don't you start on me." Severus said, "I did everything you asked and he was never grateful for one single thing."

"Ungrateful? I think not." Another portrait said, "You do recall that the only reason you still hang in this office is because of him. He worked hard on your defense and they overturned the murder charge."

"Yes I do and I remember who actually sent them to charge me for that crime too." Severus said, "Same arrogant, selfish, manipulative child."

"Actually you did kill me." Albus said.

"Hush you all." Filius said, "I'm trying to talk her out of resigning."

"What?" chorused around the room.

"Minerva what are you thinking?" Albus said, "You can't resign who would take your place?"

"I don't blame her." Severus said, "I wouldn't want to be teaching his brats either."

"Severus, they are not brats." Minerva said, "And that's the problem. James is so sweet and cuddly. But his magic is already quite strong. He accidentally turned his stuffed dog into a real one.

"Ahhh youth." Albus said, "To do accidental magic once again would be so fun. Remind me Minerva who does James look like?"

"Pick a Weasley and that's what he looks like."

"You never had any problem disciplining any of the Weasley's, why is this one different?" Albus asked.

"Actually I'm not as worried about him as I am the next one." Minerva said, "I think we'll see whatever James has planned well in advance. But this next one looks just like Harry. And the name… what were they thinking naming a child that. He'll be arguing with himself his whole life, how could they do that to a child."

"Calm yourself Minerva, it can't be that bad." Filius said.

"Not that bad? It's worse than that bad. I have to resign before he arrives. I just couldn't face that." Minerva collapsed into her chair.

"Well what did they saddle him with?" Filius asked.

"Albus Severus Potter."

Albus beamed in his portrait and Severus actually fell out of his painted chair in shock.

"Hmmm… I think I'll start working on my resignation too." Filius said.


End file.
